


The Devil in the Details

by DestructivelyConstructive



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Changelings Have Issues, Drabble, F/M, Nomura has issues, Nomura specifically, Two emotionally challenged dorks in love, and it backfires brillantly, and they're terrified, i love my angst, mild paranoia, request, seduce off, they're both trying to seduce the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructivelyConstructive/pseuds/DestructivelyConstructive
Summary: There are certain consequences of spending a lot of time with someone, and Nomura tries to run from them.





	The Devil in the Details

**Author's Note:**

> So here's prompt 32! You signed up for angst when you requested that particular line. Enjoy!

Nomura watched the Trollhunter's son run through his forms, making a low, pleased hum in the back of her throat as she did so. He continued on regardless, seemingly oblivious to her presence. She smirked and drew her blades. If he was going to follow in his father's footsteps, then he'd better be ready for anything.

She gave no warning when she leaped from the trees, and she suspected that it was only the whistle of her swords that saved him from injury. He snapped his head around to look a her and rose his arms so that the glowing metal skittered off his natural armor in a shower of sparks. She stalled her attacks and he lowered his arms from his face, and she leaned forward with a smirk.

“Is it really wise to train above ground, Draal?” She taunted.

He huffed, but grinned at her almost playfully.

“Maybe not, but it's hardly to my detriment if I run into you.” He returned.

“Hmph. I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted.” She huffed as she took a step back and put her blades away.

“I hardly have a way with words, but it _was_ meant as a compliment.”

“Thank you for clearing that up.” She drawled while her eyes rolled.

“It was.” He growled.

“I am merely teasing!” She hummed, dragging her knuckle up his forearm while she settled her weight on one leg.

He hummed deep in his chest and grabbed her wrist, firm but gentle. She looked to his face, and puzzled over the feeling in her chest at the softness around his eyes. He had formed his features into a scowl, but his eyes were nothing but windows. He could never hide his thoughts from those who knew where to look.

“We need to work on that caustic tongue of yours.” He rumbled lowly.

“Oh, is that so?” She queried.

“It's not like you to be so coy.”

“Can't I just play with you?” She chuckled, taking a step closer to him.

“It depends what you mean by 'play'.” He replied.

Any comfort she had been feeling evaporated like the morning mist, leaving alarm in it's wake. It was probably paranoia speaking, but it sounded like he was suspicious, like he knew what her orders were, what her motives were for seeking him out in the first place. She took back the step she made before, and the large troll took his cue, releasing his hold on her.

Immediately, her sense of comfort return at the subtle concern lacing his warm eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments, with her standing like a statue, and him slightly reaching toward her. Nomura sucked in a slow breath and turned back to him.

“So care to tell me why you decided to train above ground tonight?”

And as she expected him to do, he launched into explanations and visions of grandeur that were only ever accomplished in works of fiction. She smiled as she watched him as he psychically his visions with all the zeal of the most passionate of storytellers. Midnight came and went, and it was in the early twilight hours of the new day when he finally regained control of himself.

Then he turned and took her hand, and looked her in the eye with his soul blazing and left bare in his eyes. He turned to her and nearly burned away everything inside her. He held her gaze and simultaneously burned her away to nothing and ignited things unknown in her own decrepit soul.

And what he said to her caused her heart to catch fire and icy dread to creep through her veins.

“But, mostly... I wanted to see you, O-outside of our agreed rendezvous.”

A small part of her said that he knew whay her game was, and wanted to outdo her. But it was a whisper compared to the screech of realization that swept through her at that moment. Even if he was trying to seduce her before she could seduce him, it didn't matter in this moment. Not as her entire worldview was flipped around on its head/ Not when he was looking at her like that.

The fact didn't matter as her heart jumped in her chest and raced away from her.

“I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified.” She breathed, hardly recognizing the near silent words as something she would say.

“What? What did you say?”

Frantically, she glanced up to the sky and nearly buckled under her relief as she saw the rose and gold bleeding into the sky. Some semblance of calm washed over her, and she looked back to his face.

“Nothing of importance.” She replied in a voice that was far more poised than she felt.

And as the words of dismissal left her lips, a dagger of her own making was stabbed into her heart and twisted about. 'Nothing of importance' indeed. Her feelings were never important.

“What is important is the fact that dawn is coming.” She informed him.

He snapped his head to the sky and cursed vividly, and turned to her again.

“Until next time.” He said, lightly touching her jaw.

He held it there for a moment until she stepped back again. She offered him what she knew was a halfhearted smirk and returned his words to him in kind. His eyes suddenly flared with something, but she turned away before he could see what it was. Before she could give herself any foolish hope.

As she walked away, she made sure to walk calmly, ever so slight exaggerating the sway of her walk at the same time. He always paid even a small bit of attention to that effort of hers.

But when she was sure he could no longer see her, she switched forms and began running, began _sprinting_ away. It would be too early for anyone in Arcadia to be up and about, and Kanjigar would be heading back to Troll Market. A part of her worried about Draal getting home before his father, but she squashed it and ran faster.

Before she knew it, she was fumbling with the lock of her house's front door. When she finally managed to wrenched it open, she stumbled inside and slammed it behind her. She fell backwards, slamming her back against the solid wood and sliding down as she breathed in deep gasps. Watery heat welled in her eyes and she grit her teeth.

 _'Tears won't help the situation.'_ She told herself.

So why was she crying?

Heaving breaths that made her chest and lungs burn were the only thing keeping the silence at bay. Tears trailed down her cheeks in hot, sticky tracks and dripped of her chin. And finally, she let herself sob. She let herself for a bitter love, with her chest aching from hard and choppy breaths and her face hot and aching.

Why did she let this happen to her? She got enough pain thrown her way without inviting more. Why did she let herself fall for his brutish charm?

She scrubbed her eyes and ground her teeth, yet more tears fell. Quickly, she rationalized how her attraction came about.

When the new Trollhunter had been chosen, she had been ordered to seduce his son for information. So this wasn't her fault! She didn't start her downward spiral!

For a moment she grinned in triumph. Then her face crumpled and she furiously wiped away more tears. How this situation started didn't matter, it wasn't going to do anything for her now. And her attractions was just going to get worse the more time she spent with him.

But if she identified when she started... falling for the blue troll. Then she could potentially reverse the process. Immediately, her mind fled to the first time he regarded her without mindless contempt. When he took her by the hand and showed her a secret place he had found. Even when he knew she was a changeling, and made sure that she knew that he was aware of the fact. Her treacherous heart twisted and writhed.

He treated her like she was _normal_. Like she wasn't an atrocity against nature.

How would she compete against that? How could she?

She rubbed her eyes and wiped her nose, sniffling pitifully, but determined. If she couldn't stop her attraction from growing, then maybe she could make him despise her kind so much that he would toss her away like trash.

(No matter how much it broke her heart.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this drabble. I had a lot of fun righting this since I got into Nomura's head space this time. Also, they write themselves. I just transcribe what they're doing.


End file.
